1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a transmission system, a communications control apparatus, a communications control method, a communications method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems have been widely used for performing communications between multiple terminal apparatuses via a communications network such as the Internet. There are known in the art services employing transmission systems such as a text chat service or a TV conference service.
Some terminals are configured to use multiple services, and users of such terminals are capable of switching between desired services or use those services in parallel by operating their terminals.
In order for the user to use different services, the user generally needs to have an account for each of the services. The user needs to be authenticated with different accounts for the services to receive the services. Further, when the user desires to use the service via which the user performs communications with a communication partner, the user needs to specify an account (ID) of the communications partner.
Hence, when user desires to perform communications with the communication partner in a different service while performing communications with the same communication partner in a certain service, the user may fail to perform communications with the communication partner in the different services unless the user knows the communication partner's account for the different service. There is proposed an example of a technology of informing a user of a communication partner's account for a different service while performing communications with the communication partner in a certain service (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-087704, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). Patent Document 1 discloses a server configured to receive a communications request from a first communications terminal to a second communications terminal via a second communications unit, subsequently acquire connection information of the second communications terminal in the second communications unit, and then perform communications between the first communications terminal and the second communications terminal via the second communications unit.
In such a related art communications method, the communications partner who is currently communicating in one service with the user needs to have an account for a different service in order to perform communications with the user in the different service. That is, when the user desires to perform communications with the communications partner in a service B while performing communications with the same communications partner in a service A, the communications partner needs to have an account for the service B to perform communications with the user in the service B.